Letters to an Unreplying Love for 15 years
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Songfic of Vy2's 'Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 years' Letters to Scene were something Intern 2 wrote for the past 15 years. He didn't care if there was no reply but he wrote them anyway. He loved her and that was all that mattered, right?


**Hi and I just love the song 'Clingy boy sticking for 15 years' by YUMMA (VY2) I know the original was by Hatsune Miku, or what I heard but I kinda prefer the VY2 version so go figure!**

**The bold in italics mean the letters and the italics are the song lyrics. Just wanted to get those clear.**

* * *

_These poems written of my love for you,  
I've been sending them for fifteen years straight.  
And there is still no reply,  
and there is still no reply._

_The first year, I was reckless._  
_I wrote to you each and every day without fail!_  
_I licked the stamps with insistence,_  
_sending you my heart's spit._

Intern 2 had been working on poems for his love, Scene, everyday for over a year now. He didn't care if she never replied back; he still wrote to her. She must be reading them but never could reply back. He wouldn't sleep until he had gotten a poem done for her. And when he did finish it, he'd write another the next day.  
_  
__**'You're as beautiful as the green in trees and red in roses.  
Your personality is like a rainbow after a rainy day...'**_

'Obsessed' was what the staffers around him called Intern 2 when they made sure he didn't hear them. He did hear but didn't mind at all. Indie didn't care unless Intern 2 gets his work done and he would. So everyone said nothing and let Intern 2 be. He'll find out eventually.  
**  
The second year I was just as reckless,  
not even my burning house could distract me.  
In fact,  
I only noticed when only my collar was left!  
**  
**_'Your smile is as beautiful as the flower blooming after night-'_**

Intern 2 had to stop writing because he suddenly realized that only his collar of his shirt was left of his whole body. But why- he had realized that he must've left his stove on while he was writing but luckily: he wasn't hurt and only his kitchen was damaged. How the fire only burned his shirt and not him was still a mystery.

**_'You know what's funny? While I was writing another poem for you, my clothes caught on my fire and I didn't even notice until only the collar of my shirt is left! I can hear you laughing at this letter, already.'_**

But he didn't care unless it was his poems that were burned. (They weren't at all burned.)

_The third year,  
I calmed down.  
I had already reached the limits of literature!  
I publicized my Mixi's journal,  
and the computer was overloaded!_

Intern 2 managed to find time for writing, working and other things to do. The staffers calmed down a bit when they saw him returning to life but knew he was still writing poems for Scene. There was nothing they could do. Still, they let him be and knew he'd find out eventually.

"Congratulations, Melvin! Scholastic has already printed copies of the journal and it will hit the shelves tomorrow!" The agent told him in a phone call.

**_'Did you know that a book company decided to publish my journal? I am so happy that I'm probably just as happy as you. I know I'll never be as happy as you but it's a try at least.'  
_**  
Intern 2 smiled as he couldn't believe his journal was going to be published. He was just done typing a journal entry when smoke came from his computer and the screen turned to black. He let out a sigh.

At least the book earnings would pay for it.  
_  
The fourth year,  
I wrote for a magazine,  
and I branched out into social issues.  
I decided to release a poem compilation,  
and I resigned from being an office worker._

Intern 2 said his goodbyes to the staffers as he left MyMusic. He would miss MyMusic but he had a better job: writing for a political magazine. He decided that while he was writing for Scene, he'd get a job and publish the poems he had written for her. Hopefully she wouldn't mind at all.

Intern 2 talked a lot about democratic and republican issues, world problems and sometimes the poems whenever he was asked. But no matter how busy he was, he was never busy enough to write for Scene.

**_'I've been working very hard now and have gotten very busy. But I will always write to you no matter what and I hope you get these letters.'_**

_These poems written of my love for you,  
I've been sending them for fifteen years straight.  
And there is still no reply  
and there is still no reply._

By the fifth year,  
I was a pro poet!  
I captivated women 20-34.  
But since I was so earnest,  
I saw other girls as inexperienced pansies.

"I love your poems so much." A 22 year old woman said to Intern 2 after he signed her book.

"Thanks." Was all he said with a polite smile

"Maybe we can go to dinner later? I'll pay!" Was what every woman he ever met always said.

"No but thanks for the offer. I have a girlfriend." was he continuous reply.

**_'I am now a famous poet, traveling around the world telling people of my poems that I've written for you. Only you know they were written for only you._**

Of course, there are women asking me out but I've told them no and I have a girlfriend.

I know you'd want me to at least just hang out with them since you know how much I love you but frankly: they seem like inexperienced pansies in my opinion.'

_In the sixth year, my body was ruined.  
I'd already passed 2000 poems.  
Not a bone had been broken!  
Not an organ had been damaged_

_"Do you want anything?" Hip Hop asked to Intern 2, whose legs were broken. A few months ago it was almost his entire body but now it was just his legs. And Hip Hop and a few other staffers would often stop by to visit._

_"No thanks, I'm fine."_

_"I'll be going home now so good night." _

_"Night." And once Hip Hop closed the door, Intern 2 picked up the pen and paper from his nightstand and began to write. He just missed writing to Scene so much._

_**'I know it's been a while since I last wrote but I hope you don't think I've forgotten about you at all. There's much to write about everything that happened.**_

_**Idol and Indie are engaged for example. Techno and Dupstep are dating now. Hip Hop even found a girlfriend himself. Metal is still fine with Tina. Rayna is fine and just finished college if I remember right. What's funny is that the staffers say how I should start dating again. I don't get what they mean by that since you are after all, my girlfriend. I guess what saddens me a bit is how you haven't replied yet but I know that you at least have been reading them. I just really love you more than Idol with One Direction, Techno and Dupstep with glow sticks, Hip Hop with anime, Indie with being a hipster and even me with flowcharts.'**_

_By the seventh year I was in perfect form!  
So today I'll compare you to something.  
Perhaps you're like extreme ironing,  
or maybe an inner compound product space._

_Intern 2 felt a lot better once all his bones healed. It seemed like his old body had been replaced with a newer and better one. He even decided to attend Idol and Indie's wedding. He didn't want to at first but Hip Hop convinced him to attend. _

_**'My body is working well now and I even attended Idol and Indie's wedding. Remember when you were obsessed with Indie? Oh those were the days and I can still smile at every memories. I'm hoping to be able to write more poems to you but I often wish you could reply. Still, I'd be nothing without. I think writing these letters have given me a joy in life, anyway. Writing from the heart is what's important, right?'**_

_By the eighth year,  
I hadn't changed!  
So today,  
I'll compare you to something.  
Perhaps you're like winning every sumo match in sixteen rounds,  
or perhaps you're like AMPA glutamine receptor._

_"As beautiful as the sunrise…" Intern 2 muttered under his breath as pulled the curtains from his window, revealing the sun rising from a layer of fog. He couldn't help but think of Scene as beautiful as a sunset. Maybe he could write that in his letter today. _

_**'I opened my curtains to find a beautiful sunrise which reminded me of you. I remembered how you always loved sunrises and sunsets, don't you? The color splashing onto another is truly breathtaking but I wish you were with me as you exclaim how beautiful the sunset is.'**_

_In the ninth year,  
I had an accident.  
I suffered quite a blow to the head.  
And even though I couldn't remember my own name,  
I still loved you._

_"Don't you remember me?" It was every single question that the staffers asked Intern 2, who was in the hospital._

_He'd shake his head and always say, "I don't know you or my own name." _

_Nobody knew how it happened but he was found in his home unconscious and the doctors said he was suffering amnesia. They didn't know how long it would last but to be gentle around him. _

_"Do you want anything?" A nurse asked gently before she left the room._

_"I'd like paper and something to write with." He replied. _

_The nurse came back moments later with a pad and pencil. She gently closed the door and began to write._

_**'I have amnesia or what the doctors called it. I can't remember any of those people who visit me but I'm sure you know what I mean by those people. I can't even remember my own name. The only thing I can remember is that I loved you very much. And I think that was important for me before this accident happened.**_

_Through the tenth year and eleventh year,  
my memories never came back.  
And yet,  
I loved you.  
All I could want was your reply._

_**'I still can't remember my name or anybody but it doesn't matter. The doctors say it may take a long while for my memories to return but just knowing that I love you have kept me going. I just really wish you would reply since it would really help me but I guess you have other things to do so just knowing that you read this letter helped.'**_

_Through the twelfth year and thirteenth year,  
they still hadn't returned.  
But I still loved you,  
it was all I had._

_**'I've been put in therapy now. The therapist tries to help me remember my past life and my own name. I still don't know about anything yet. Some of my friends (I think they are) often stop by to visit me but I still don't know them. They talk to me about a place called MyMusic and how I used to work there. They do tell me their lives now. Idol and Indie (I think I got those names right. Just calling them by their nicknames are easier since they told me their real names) are now parents or that's what they told me. Techno and Dupstep are married. Hip Hop and his girlfriend are engaged. Metal's daughter, Rayna, is getting married as well and had gotten a career in something I don't remember. Metal and Tina are doing fine. I hope I got those names right. It's still a confusing world. But you're the only one I have that actually makes sense. Please reply back.'**_

_Even by the fourteenth year,  
they hadn't come back.  
The days were frightening and uneasy.  
All I wanted was a glimpse of you,  
all I wanted was to hear your voice._

Intern 2 didn't like to go outside at all since it seemed like a confusing and scary world at all. The staffers would often try to get him to go outside, even for a little while. His world just felt even more dark and confusing whenever he went outside.

Only the letters to Scene helped him relax.

'This world is scary and uneasy. I wake up every day confused and sleep every night frieghtened. Even those people who visit me can't help me in this. You're the only one I love and all I want is just a glimpse of you. To hear your voice telling me it'll be all right. This is all I want. Please reply at least.'

These poems written of my  
love for you,  
I've been sending them for fifteen years straight.  
And there is still no reply  
and there is still no reply.

During the fifteenth year,  
my memories came back  
I remembered everything  
and burst into tears!  
Because I remembered...

Intern 2 felt his memories slowly return to him as the days passed by. He started remembering the staffers, MyMusic, his old jobs, his family and eventually his own name. The staffers had grown very happy that his memories were returning. He was just glad the world was growing less and less confusing.

**'I can remember things now! I remember the past, friends, family and even my own name. I'm just glad-'**

He dropped his pencil and let it fall to the ground. A sudden memory had flashed through his mind. He felt tears fall and didn't care if was staining the letter. Because he suddenly realized:

Scene was dead 15 years ago.  
_That fifteen years ago, you died_

_These poems written of my  
love for you,  
if they kept piling up,  
would they someday reach you?  
In your former room,  
every day,  
they stacked upwards.  
I couldn't see you anymore,  
but I kept loving you.  
I thought we could meet again,  
but you disappeared again._

Intern 2 had grown depressed and nobody could really help him. He just wanted Scene but knew she was dead.

**_'So you've been dead 15 years ago...I knew when I began writing letters but I didn't want to believe it. I just hoped that somehow these letters would reach you and maybe a reply. I know I can never see you again but I still love you very much. I hope that maybe somehow you have read this letters but I seriously doubt it._**

They knew that you died but didn't tell me because they knew I just wouldn't believe it. They're all doing fine and life seems to give them that cherry in top, just so you know.

I really love you. I thought we could someday meet again but I guess we can't.'

_These poems written of my  
love for you,  
I've been sending them for sixteen years straight.  
And there is still no reply  
and there is still no reply._

Intern 2 still wrote letters to Scene even though she was dead. He just didn't want to stop. He decided that maybe he should stop writing but to write one last letter. The letter was simple and short:

**_'I am going to see you again after all.'_**

He suddenly found himself in a beautiful meadow. As he walked for a little while he saw a small hill with a huge apple tree in the distance. A figure in the distance was sitting by the tree reading something. He walked alittle closer and the figure was a person and what the person was reading were letters. The person was familiar and Intern 2 knew who it was.

He didn't waste another moment and ran to the person sitting by the apple tree.

* * *

**I basically added the last letter in even the PMV didn't show at all signs of VY2 (YUMA) committing suicide. If you don't understand the last part I'll explain: Intern 2 killed himself and went to heaven (No religious comments, please). The figure is Scene and the letters were the letters that he wrote for the letters he wrote Scene for the past 15 years. So I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
